Trick Loves Treat
by writing-rabbit
Summary: EdwardPOV. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are sitting at home on halloween...bored they go to a old house people say were witches lived. After Edward lights a candle, they come back and need the Boys help.


Me, Jasper and Emmett were sitting around our house on Halloween night. Esme and Carlisle were at a Halloween party and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. The _ONLY_ trick or treater we had Emmett scared off because he jumped through the door and screamed 'BOO!'. The Mother of the scared child came back and beat Emmett with a candy bag.

So here we are, alone, with an empty bowl of candy…Where did the candy go?

"Guys, where is all the candy?" I asked looking up at Emmett and Jasper; both with a mouth full of candy and wrappers on there lap. "GUYS! That is for little kids…of course Emmett scares them but…STILL! Those are for kids."

"Sowwy…" Emmett and Jasper said, dunking their heads and swallowing the candy.

"HEY! Have you guys seen the haunted house?" Emmett asked looking over at me. I shook my head and Jasper just ignored him. "We should go!" he said and jumped up.

"Alright…better than sitting here doing nothing." I said and stood turning the television off and walking to the door. WE all piled in Emmett's Jeep and head down the road, watching for little kids and their mothers.

Emmett parked on the side of the road and jumped out running to the gate. "Emmett it says it's Closed." Jasper said pointing to the sign.

"DUH! Cause it was closed because apparently Three witches Lived here and they were killed, so they closed it cause it's haunted!" he said and pushed the fence open.

"OH BOY! A closed, haunted house! Lets go home." I said and got back in the jeep.

"Well then your walking' cause I am going' in!" Emmett said and made his way for the stairs. I sighed and followed behind.

"Edward! Your not seriously going to go with him are you?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I am not walking, and he will probably fall through the floor. So I will go for help." I said and shrugged. Jasper jumped down and decided to come along.

"HEY! I am not that heavy!" He said and he fell through the porch floor. "AH! Spiders!" he screamed and he jumped up and I and Jasper started laughing. "It's not funny!" he said and walked to the door.

He pushed it open and saw that it was dark. We all followed in behind and saw that there was Dust and spider webs. "Watch out Emmett there might be spiders!" jasper said laughing. I laughed and we continued through the house.

I found a light switch and flipped it up. There was a register and stuff for sale on a small desk area. "Oh yeah! And they gave tours and stuff, but shut it down because scary stuff happened!" he said and smiled at us. There was a candle in the back. "On Halloween a virgin shall light this and bring back the three witches. Don Not LIGHT! Well, now I have to light it!" Emmett said and pulled out a lighter.

"You can't light that Emmett" Jasper told Emmett.

"Why not? Is it because I set myself on fire last time?" he asked.

"No, you're not a virgin, Only Edward here can light the candle!" Jasper said and covered his mouth and started laughing.

"Oh, and Edward isn't man enough…" Emmett said. I whipped my head around and snatched the lighter from his hand.

"Who's a man now…" I muttered and lit the candle. All of a sudden the lights went out.

"Guys…turn them back on…I don't like the dark, too much!" Emmett said and there was a loud crash.

"Emmett that wasn't us…" Jasper said and there was a green light under the door. We heard thunder and there three shadows under the door. Laughing was erupted in the loud silence. Emmett ran behind me and was shaking.

"Way to go Edward!" I turned and pushed him.

"You made me!" I said and Jasper put his hands over our mouth and the door slowly opened. We dunked and hid under a table when the lights came back up.

"SISTERS! We are…BACK!" a woman said. I slowly rose up from behind the table and peered over and saw Three Woman standing in long dresses. On with Pink, and black boots. The second had the same Dress But purple and the last one was Red. The one in red was speaking. The one in pink and Short, Black, spiky hair. The one in purple had long brown hair and the one in red had Long Blonde hair. "GIRLS! We shall live forever; as long as we find true love…we need to find love by the end of All- Hallows Eve." I got back down and looked at Emmett and Jasper who were starring at me.

"Edward, what do we do?" Emmett whispered quietly. I shrugged and we listened and we hear walking.

"Alice! Go sing and see what you bring!" I peered around and the brown headed on was sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Rosalie…the spell book has a love potion…and we could use it!" she said and stood and handed it to the girl named Rosalie.

"Bella; that is wonderful!" she said and walked away to a giant caldron. Bella, that's a beautiful name. Her snapped over to my direction and I jumped back and knocked into Jasper who accidentally pushed Emmett over and he hit a table knocking it over.

Rosalie snapped her head over and gazed at Emmett. Emmett shot up and stood still. A long Note was sung from outside and I rose from my spot and Jasper did from beside me. We stood and listened to the sing outside.

"Alice! Come!" Rosalie said and Alice ran to beside her. "Look, I assume these are the guys that lit the candle…wonderful." She said and walked over and put a long finger nail on Emmett chest and dragged it across his chest. "What's your name." she said looking lustfully into his eyes.

"Emmett…" he said gazing back. I snapped my head in his directions and looked at Jasper and he shrugged. Rosalie looked over at us. She walked over and looked my eyes and then Jaspers. They were so beautiful…but not as beautiful as Bella's. Bella snapped head in my direction and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you?" she asked us.

"Edward…and Jasper." We said and she laughed.

"Which of you three lit the candle?" she asked. I wasn't going to say because I was scared she would do something to us. None of us said anything. "Well…Bella?"

"Edward." She said. I looked over at her and she smiled at me. Rosalie looked over at me and smirked.

"Damn…I wanted it to be Emmett…I was going to do something special for him." Emmett snapped his head over at her and smiled.

"I TOLD HIM TOO THOUGH!" Emmett yelled and all three girls laughed.

"Well, Emmett I need your help." She said and Bent her finger at him. Emmett took steps toward her and she took him to a room and shut the door. I gazed at the door and then looked over at the girls standing in front of us.

The girl named Alice got on her toes and whispered something in Bella's ear. I looked at Jasper and he pointed at her. "Dibs" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Like it would matter if he called dibs, they are most likely the ones who will choose one of us. But he can have her, cause she isn't as a attractive as Bella.

Both girls slowly turned and looked at us both. Alice walked over and tapped her chin. She skipped over and took my right hand and Jaspers left. She gazed at both and then dropped mine and pulled Jasper outside. I watched as she pushed him down and sat down on his lap.

I looked over at Bella and she was sitting on the couch and was looking at me. "Come here." She said and patted the seat next her. My feet pulled forward and I sat down. "So…my eyes are Beautiful?" she asked looking over at me.

"h-how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, you think it, and I hear it." She said.

"So what…you can read minds?" she nodded and smirked. "What?" I asked.

"Your friend Emmett has very graphic thoughts." She said and shook her head. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and looked so soft. "And you do know that I can still hear you…could hear you the moment we came back." She said and turned to gaze me.

"So…that means…" I trialed off

"That I knew you guys were hiding back there. I was waiting for the right moment to rat you out or wait till you did what you did." She said and sighed.

"So you can read minds…Alice can sing…how is that helpful?" I asked.

"It brings Men in…so we can set ourselves free. And Rosalie uses her lust power to make it more efficient." She said

"Lust power?" I asked,

"Okay, when she touched you and looked at you, and you said that her eyes were beautiful but not as beautiful as mine…" she blushed and continued. "Well, you thought that because of her…about how she was beautiful. All her." She said and pointed her finger at the table and it moved closer. She rested her feet up on it and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean set yourselves free?" I asked propping my feet up too.

"Well, I wasn't always this way…I never age…I never change…its like I live the same day over, except when I do come back the year is different. We could only come back 5 times, and this is the last time. The candle goes out and the sun comes back, and we die." She said and looked down. "That's what we need you guys for." She said and looked over at me. "We need to find true love or…" she trailed off and looked back down.

"Is it bad to live forever?" I asked. She nodded.

"You can't move on or have everything you want." She said and looked away. "I need your help to find true love." She said and looked up at me. "please." She said and I agreed.

"How do we find it?" I asked. She shrugged and stood.

"We wait for Rose and Alice right now…Rose is like our leader, so I should wait for her." She said and stood and glanced around. She looked so beautiful standing there gazing around. "Stop talking about me mentally…I can hear you" she said smirking at me.

I bit my lip and blushed. Bella walked around her boots clicking on the ground with each step. She looked behind a shelf and pulled out a black cat. "Lightning!" she said and kissed the top of his head. _He was rather small_. "Her!" She said and walked back over and sat down. "Lightning is a girl!" she said and let _her _go.

Lightning stepped onto my lap and licked my hand and a shock ran up my arm. I jumped and pushed the cat over to Bella. "What was _that_?" I asked. Bella laughed and I sounded like bells. She calmed down and stroked the cat lightly on the head.

"Lightning…sees the point of her name now?" she said and smiled.

"Then why did she lick me?" I asked.

"She likes you." She said and lightning came back to my lap. I pointed at her and she looked up.

"No licking, please." I said and stroked her head. I felt her purr from underneath me and settle into my lap. "Is that the only way she shocks?" I asked.

"No, if she claws you or channels it to her paws to touch you then she can." She said and smiled at me. I nodded and kept petting Lightning.

"So when did you become like this?" I asked.

"About 300 years ago." She said and shrugged. "I, Alice and Rosalie were walking in the woods, when we saw a guy around a campfire, and he was sayings weird things and the fire turned purple. He stopped and looked at us, asking us if we would like to be alive forever, and back then, yeah, but now…no. so we listened to what he said and he said he would be there to help us, and he made us drink something and we were knocked out, and when we woke he was gone…and we found this house, and when we woke all his stuff was here, plus the book." She said looking up at me.

We heard singing outside and I looked out the window and saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap, and she was singing. He was starring at her in a trance like state and Bella laughed. "What?" I asked.

"she is singing to him to make sure he is her true love because she thinks he is." She said. I smiled and turned to her.

"Do you think you know?" I asked. She shrugged and stopped moving and sat very still. I looked at her and her eye's had turned purple and she was breathing but didn't move, it was like she wasn't there. She blinked and stood.

"Excuse me." And Alice came in and Emmett walked out of the room and came next to me.

Jasper entered and looked over at me. Jasper smirked at me and Cocked an eyebrow. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Emmett came out next and looked at me. "NICE CAT EDDIE!" he said and laughed. Lightning jumped from my lap and walked over and scratched Emmett. He jumped and screamed.

"Why was I shocked!?" I smiled and Lightning jumped back in my lap and I petted her again.

"This is lightning, she likes me." I said and kissed the top of her head and she purred in response. Emmett flipped me off and Lightning hissed in his direction. He put his finger down and sulked. We all sat on the couch and waited for the three girls to come out of the room.

Bella, was great, and she disserved happiness that was taken away from her, and I would be thereto help her, to bad that he only have tonight to find it…but I will find it. He sat in silence, and I could hear the faint purring of Lightning in my lap and I stroked her back.

Moments later each girl emerged from the room. "So! You guys know what we need right?" Rosalie asked. We all nodded.

"We have a question…" Alice said looking at all of us. "How did you find your true love?" she asked.

"I haven't." I said and something flashed Bella's eyes. "None of us have…we are just three brothers, who live with our parents, with no love." I said and Rosalie looked over at Emmett and Alice at Jasper.

Rosalie looked at Bella and Alice. Rosalie looked at Bella and Alice and waved them too her. They walked back into the room. They disappeared into the room and Jasper and Emmett came over and Sat on both sides of me.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and Emmett laughed.

"They are probably thinking of ways to cast spells on us so they can use us to find there true love." He said and I turned to him.

"There not evil!" I said and Lightning looked at him and he scooted away. I smiled and patted her head.

After a few more minutes all three girls came out and stood in front of us. Lightning jumped from my lap and we all stood. Alice in front of Jasper, Bella in front of me, and Rosalie in front of Emmett.

The girls took three strides and were directly in front of us. All of us stood and I looked at Bella. I looked at Alice and she smiled and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jasper and attached her lips to his. They shared a kiss and she finally pulled away. She looked down and pink smoke started to move around her and she smiled at him and she walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Alice sang and tried to get Emmett and Edward to walk over to you." Rosalie said and Alice stepped back.

She sang but I didn't feel a need to walk to her. I smiled at Jasper. Alice smiled and looked at me and Bella. Bella walked closer to me and looked up at me. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her lips touched mine and I pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

After a few moments she pulled back and looked up at me. Purple smoke encircled her and she took a deep breath. She looked over at me and smiled. "Think something…" she said.

_You are more beautiful_

She stood and stepped closer. "I didn't hear…." She said and smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and I wrapped my arms around her. I looked at everyone was looking at Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett grabbed her and turned her so she was leaning back while he held her.

He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck. He let her go and she stepped back while red smoke was around her and she looked at Emmett. She looked in his eyes and she pointed at him. "Come here." She said and Emmett stepped forward, starring at her.

"Well, does this mean I am stuck!" she said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Try on me." I said and she did the same thing but I didn't move. She smiled. "Yeah, Emmett is going to be like that rather you have powers or not." I said and Jasper laughed with me.

Jasper looked at Alice and held her close. "So this means you guys are not going to disappear in the morning?" he asked and she nodded.

"LETS TRICK OR TREAT!" he screamed and Bella looked at him.

"What's that?" she asked. I shook my head and laughed at Emmett.

"Little kids, go around and ask for candy all night." I said and kissed head. "We didn't have any because Emmett scared them off." I said.

"Can we go!" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you guys have costumes….we don't." I said and Bella smiled and walked back into back room. She came out with outfits that matched there time period.

"We have had these since our time." She said and we pulled them on. I turned and looked at Bella. She picked up lightning and held her.

"So, I guess you guys will have to live with us." I said and hugged Bella while Lighting jumped in my arms. "I don't think lightning will have a problem with it." I said and smiled at her.

"Is that allowed?" Alice asked. We nodded and Emmett smiled as we left.

"Mom and Dad Are not going to believe when we tell them." He said and we left for trick or treating.


End file.
